


Chainey, You Suck

by ThoseFiveChicks



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chainey is the world's worst vampire and Davey is COMPLETELY heterosexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chainey, You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> BVQA: I’m tired. And out of it. Which in my case amounts to about as close to ‘drunk off my ass’ as I am ever going to get.
> 
> Vampire AU Chavey. Because WHY THE HELL NOT.

** “You have _got_ to be the _worst_ vampire I have _ever_ met.” **

“Davey–”

“No, I’m _serious_. I get you your standard hot goth chick with an undead fetish– who, by the way, was _not_ fun to separate from her clingy, cult-y friends– alone, in a goddamn _side alley_ , for the love of _God_ – and you leave with her _phone number_ instead of her blood.”

Chainey buried his face deeper in the collar of his jacket. His cheeks were burning, but he’d gone long enough without eating that he seriously doubted the blush was showing through. “Look. I _said_ I was sorry, alright? In my defense, Becky’s one scary goth chick, even if she is ‘standard.’ I mean. . . I don’t really have all that many _options_ , but–”

“ _Whatever_ ,” Davey growled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He hunched his shoulders against the cold, huffing out an annoyed cloud of steam. “Sometimes it really _sucks_ to be your best friend.”

Chainey glanced away guiltily, deciding that it was an excellent time to examine in great detail the lazy cracks running through the sidewalk under his feet. He _knew_ he put Davey through a lot, and the human was _absolutely_ entitled to complain once in a while– but that didn’t mean it hurt any less when he _did_.

“I. . .” he started to say, lifting his eyes to meet his friend’s, but the _look_ Davey shot him had him swallowing the words back down again. “. . .sorry,” he repeated instead, and let his gaze drop back down again.

There was a long moment of silence. Then. . .

“Whatever,” Davey muttered again, but this time it meant something completely different. The tension had gone out of his shoulders and his limbs were loose as he kicked at the pavement. “You’re just lucky I’m a forgiving guy, you know that Chainey?”

“Yes, Davey.”

“I’m serious. Anybody else and you’d be out on your ass right now. You want that?”

“No, Davey.”

“Right then,” Davey said, nodding to himself as if he’d just won some sort of argument. Chainey hid the grin starting to creep across his face.

Yeah. Davey was Davey.

There was another silence, a comfortable one this time, and Chainey took the opportunity to listen to the night sounds of downtown Sov. Cars, distant sirens, the dull roar of wind between the tall buildings, and– oh, yes– heartbeats.

There were always heartbeats. It didn’t matter where in the city he was, Chainey could always hear the pulse of greater humanity, alien and strange in his ears. Hearts that stuttered, followed their own pace, and came and went as they drifted in and out of his range of hearing. Not like Davey’s. Davey was a constant, a steady drumbeat that never wavered and never, _never_ left.

“Hey,” Davey began, breaking Chainey out of his thoughts. He glanced over at his best friend to find he was grinning up at him, earlier annoyance forgotten. “Did you see how long I managed to hold a conversation with that one chick? She didn’t even _try_ to slap me!”

Chainey managed to hold back a chuckle. “Yeah. You’re a regular lady-killer, Davey.”

“Damn straight,” Davey said with a solemn nod, heterosexuality once again confirmed.

He was _ridiculous_.

The nightclubs and neon-lit restaurants had faded to brick apartment buildings, and after another minute or so of walking Davey was climbing the steps to their own apartment with Chainey trailing behind him. There was a moment of hesitation as Davey fumbled with the keys, and then the door swung open with a noisy _chwoo_.

Their apartment was strange, to say the least– they had an absolutely eclectic range of furniture, and what free wall space there was was dominated by complex spray-paint tags. They ranged from lighthearted to creepy as fuck, depending on Davey’s mood when he’d started them, and a stranger to the one-room would probably have been severely disturbed. For Chainey, they were just another part of the scenery, although whenever a new one was added he’d spend a decent amount of time examining it out of the corner of his eye. Davey was pretty talented.

What furniture they did have was– in a word– functional. Chainey normally crashed on the hammock suspended in the back corner of the room, while Davey took the couch that the vampire was currently perching on the edge of.

Davey was shrugging off his hoodie, looking away from Chainey in a way that seemed entirely too intentional. Added in with the fact that Chainey could hear his heartbeat starting to speed up, he was pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

Davey glanced over his shoulder. “So. . . guess we better take care of that food thing, huh?”

Aaand there it was. Chainey swallowed hard, and now it was his turn to look away. He opened his mouth to apologize again and was cut off when his stomach growled loudly.

_Oh, God, just kill him now_.

But Davey just laughed, yanking his hoodie over his head and dropping it onto the coatrack like Chainey had finally ( _finally!_ ) trained him into doing, rather than just dumping it on the floor.

“Hold your horses Chainey, you little fag you. I know you can’t _wait_ to start sucking on my neck, but I _really_ don’t want to get blood on my hoodie, okay?”

Chainey laughed weakly, brushing one hand backwards through his hair. Sure, Davey was joking around _now_ , but Chainey didn’t miss the little skip in his pulse as he flopped down next to the vampire, arms caught up in front and chin tilted back.

“Knock yourself out,” he said, and even though Chainey caught the tremor in the edge of his voice he leaned forward anyways, hungry enough to brush it aside.

They’d gotten over the awkwardness of being in each other’s space a long time ago, and as Chainey settled his arms around Davey’s shoulders there was a comfortable sense of familiarity. Davey made a little sound in the back of his throat as Chainey pulled him closer, but otherwise offered no resistance as they slowly drifted back, Davey’s weight falling onto Chainey.

The vampire had made the mistake of trying things the other way around once, and he’d never attempted it again. As he had fed, Davey had slowly lost the fight with blood loss, sliding down the back of the couch until they were practically on the floor. With Davey sitting practically in Chainey’s lap, the vampire was able to keep him upright the whole time, as well as quiet that little predatory instinct in the back of his head that told him if he wasn’t holding his prey down it was going to try to escape.

Chainey traced his tongue over Davey’s racing pulse, a habit that Davey had only _just_ stopped making cracks about. Good thing, too– if Chainey had had to listen to one more joke about how ‘gay’ the whole thing was he seriously thought he might have dragged the dork in for a kiss. Give Davey something _else_ to talk about for once.

“Can you move your hands?” he muttered in Davey’s ear, before delving back into the crook of his neck. Davey muttered something that only vaguely resembled a complaint before prying his folded arms away from where they’d been digging into Chainey’s stomach. The vampire adjusted his grip, pulling Davey slightly closer, aiming for a better angle.

Outwardly, Davey showed no signs of discomfort. His shoulders were lax, lowered, head tilted to give Chainey free reign, and yet underneath it all his heart was still racing and his muscles still tense. After so many times of this Chainey knew it was no longer nerves that kept Davey anxious, but the simple fact that being bitten _hurt_. Vampire romance novel bullshit aside, there was no making the experience ‘pleasurable.’

All Chainey could do was try and make it hurt _less_.

“I’ll be quick, okay?” he mumbled, guilt teasing at the edge of his voice. Davey made a noncommittal sound that was probably supposed to embody manliness and thus imperviousness to pain, but Chainey could feel the human’s fingers tightening slightly on the hem of his jacket as Davey braced himself for the pain.

_As fast as possible, then,_ Chainey thought, and bit.

Davey hissed, fingers clenching and body tensing up as he fought whatever instinct humans had to twist away from pain. Chainey’s grip on his shoulders tightened in response, but a second later he was dislodging his fangs and Davey was slumping against him, letting out a shaky breath as he forced himself to stay put.

The worst was over.

As Davey had put it, it wasn’t that the wound _stopped_ hurting when Chainey pulled his fangs out, because he _still had a couple of fucking puncture wounds in his throat you fag_ , but it hurt a hell of a lot _more_ when there were actually a couple of _teeth_ in those punctures.

“You okay?” Chainey mumbled, but even if the answer had been no he didn’t think he’d have been able to pull himself away at that point, not with the smell of Davey’s blood flooding his senses.

“Mmph,” Davey grunted, then, “Yeah, m’fine, you gonna eat or not? I’m not bleeding for my health here.”

Chainey chuckled lightly, then caught up a line of blood that was threatening to soak into the collar of Davey’s ‘I pooped today’ t-shirt.

And just like that, Anthony Chainey officially left the building.

For all his teasing about Chainey’s eating habits, Davey had never once gone after the easiest target– the _groan_ Chainey let out when he got his first taste of blood. It was just lucky that Chainey was never coherent enough to be embarrassed about it when it actually _happened_ , because then he’d _never_ get around to eating and Davey might have had to knock some heads together. As it stood, the only things that were actually going through Chainey’s mind at the time basically amounted to ‘holy mother of _God_ this tastes _so fucking good._ ’

The vampire slurped at the punctures, gulping down mouthfuls of blood at an alarmingly fast pace. At this rate Davey was going to pass out, but _holy shit_ Chainey couldn’t even bring himself to care right now. He didn’t want to _hurt_ him or anything but Davey’s blood was so sweet and warm and–

“Slow. . . the _fuck_. . . down. . .” Davey gasped, yanking weakly at the hem of Chainey’s shirt. “I know. . . you’re hungry, but. . . _jesus_ Chainey. . .”

The vampire forced himself to stop, breaking away with a wet squelching sound that made him cringe. Gah, this was so _gross_. . . why did Davey even let him do it?

“S. . . sorry. . .” he stuttered, breath coming out in uneven puffs. What he wanted more than anything just then was to keep drinking, to swallow Davey down until there was nothing left but _dammit Chainey that’s not what you want, it’s just the hunger talking. Ignore it_.

Davey got his hands underneath him, trying to push himself upright, but after a second of struggling he collapsed back onto Chainey, breathing heavy.

“. . .shit,” he said at length, and Chainey could feel him trembling. “That was. . .” Davey shook his head, pressing his face into Chainey’s shoulder, and the vampire cringed. The taste of Davey’s blood was still on the back of his tongue, but helooo wakeup call.

“You done?” Davey asked eventually, tilting his head slightly so he could look up at Chainey out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly self-conscious, Chainey wondered if there was blood on his mouth. . . shit, probably, he’d kind of lost it for a bit there. . .

“If I take any more you probably won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow.” Bed meaning couch, obviously, but still. . .

Davey shook his head again, but this time there was a bit of a laugh about his shaky exhale. “Not. . . what I asked. Are you. . . _done_ yet, asswipe?”

Chainey opened his mouth, ready to say yes, yes he was done, he was full, he was _fine_. . . and then his eyes skimmed over the still-bleeding punctures in Davey’s throat and his head started to spin.

“I. . . no, sorry, I–” but Davey waved away the apology, fingers of one hand flicking lazily into the air.

“You. . . have to _eat_ , moron. . . I’m not. . . doing this again just cuz. . . you didn’t. . . take enough _this_ time. . .”

Chainey could feel a blush flooding his cheeks. What the hell had he ever _done_ to deserve someone like Davey in his life? He was confident, loyal, admittedly kind of an ass sometimes, but an ass with a heart of gold.

And holy _shit_ did he ever taste good.

“Thanks,” Chainey mumbled, and as he went back to Davey’s throat his lips brushed over the corner of Davey’s mouth.

It was as close to a kiss as he was going to get just then, because Davey had expressed in no uncertain terms that making out with someone who had blood in his mouth was _too fucking gross_ , thank you very much, and just because Chainey was a vampire didn’t mean everyone else was too.

After a few more minutes of drinking, Chainey settled back, warm all over and tired as fuck. He could hear Davey’s heartbeat in his ears, slower than normal but steady and strong, and with the warmth of him in his lap and in his stomach he didn’t want to let go, not ever.

With a yawn, he kicked one knee out, tangling their legs together as he nuzzled against Davey’s throat.

“Night,” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss over the puncture wounds before drifting off. “Love you. . .”

There was a moment of silence.

Then. . .

“Seriously, Chainey?”

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Chainey?”

“Oh my God, you’re asleep, aren’t you?”

“Chainey?”

“. . .”

“Love you too, you fucking faggot.”


End file.
